The Cat
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [Special Fanfict] Chanyeol hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tergerak hatinya untuk menolong seekor kucing kecil yang tergeletak didepan rumahnya. ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo


Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan termasuk lelaki pecinta binatang. Namun dia tetap seorang manusia yang akan bergerak hatinya ketika melihat seekor kucing yang tergeletak didepan rumahnya. Bulu putih kucing tersebut kotor dengan tanah.

Chanyeol berjongkok didepan kucing tersebut. Memanggil kucing tersebut, Chanyeol yakin kucing tersebut masih hidup karena perut kucing tersebut naik-turun, menandakan kucing tersevut masih bernafas. Karena panggilan dirinya, mata kucing yang tadinya terpejam terbuka dengan sayu. Mulut kucing tersebut terbuka, mengeong dengan suara yang parau. Bahkan hampir tidak terdengar.

Chanyeol memggigit bibir bawahnya, ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya lalu melipatnya. Dengan pelan, ia mengangkat kucing tersebut lalu menaruhnya pada lipatan jaketnya. Dan pagi ini Chanyeol harus rela melewatkan kelas paginya untuk mengunjungi dokter hewan.

.

 **The Cat**

 **ChanBaek**

 **.**

Chanyeol menatap kosong dompetnya yang saat ini tidak terdapat satu lembarpun uang disana. Ia menghela nafasnya lesu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Kucing yang ditemukan olehnya pagi tadi dehidrasi sehingga ia harus di infus agar tubuhnya menjadi segar. Setelah itu ia harus datang ke salon hewan untuk membersihkan tubuh si kucing yang sangat kotor. Dan membeli makanan untuk kucing tersebut.

Akibatnya, uang bulanan yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya habis tidak tersisa. Beruntung ia memiliki tabungan pribadi, setidaknya ia bisa makan untuk kedepannya.

Chanyeol kembali bangun, ia berjalan mendekati kasur kecil tempat si kucing yang tengah tertidur. Ia tengkurap di samping tempat tidur si kucing. Bibirnya tersenyum dengan tangan yang mengelus bulu halusnya.

"Nama apa yang cocok untukmu, kucing kecil?" Chanyeol menjadi gemas karena si kucing yang mengeliatkan tubuhnya, menikmati elusan darinya. "Bagaimana kalau Cemong? Karena aku menemukanmu dengan bulu yang kotor."

Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol berteriak pelan karena si kucing menggigit tangannya. Lalu kembali tidur.

"Kau tidak suka dengan nama itu?" Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu mengangkat kucing tersebut dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuannya. "Kalau Snowy? Karena kau putih seperti salju."

Si kucing mengeliatkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Karena gemas, Chanyeol mengelus acak perut si kucing. "Okay. Namamu Snowy kucing kecil."

Chanyeol kembali mengangkat kucing tersebut. Tidak peduli jika Snowy yang tengah tetidur. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Snowy. Mencium ujung hidung Snowy lalu tertawa ketika kucing kecil itu mengusap hidung dengan tangan berbulunya.

Snowy meloncat dari gendongan Chanyrol. Kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Kucing kecil itu menyusukkan kepalanya pada selangkangan Chanyeol.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah aneh kucing tersebut. Apalagi Snowy malah menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati celana Chanyeol pada bagian selangkangannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Snowy tinggi-tinggi. "Hey kau kucing mesum, ya," ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita tidur Snowy," Chanyeol meletakkan kucing tersebut diatas ranjang kecilnya. Sebelum berdiri, ia mengelus pucuk kepala si kucing yang saat ini sedang tidur melingkar diatas kasurnya. "Selamat malam."

.

.

Bulan purnama menempati tempatnya dengan cantiknya. Menyinari malam yang kelam. Ditengah bulan purnama tersebut, sepasang kaki pendek berkulit putih berjalan pelan pada lantai bercorak kayu. Mendekati sebuah ranjang, dimana sosok lelaki tengah terlelap disana.

Lelaki pemilik kaki tersebut memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyuman polos diwajahnya. Wajah cantiknya yang terkena pantulan sinar bulan purnama sangat mempesona. Ia merambat pelan menaiki ranjang, lalu merangkak mendekati lelaki yang tengah tertidur. Manik beningnya menatap dalam sosok tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku, tuan," ucapnya lalu mengecup pipi sosok tersebut. "Kau memberikanku nama yang sangat cantik," tubuh kecilnya memeluk tubuh tinggi lelaki yang tengah terlelap. "Tapi namaku Baekhyun, bukan Snowy~"

Telinga segitiga diatas kepalanya tertekuk, diikuti dengan buntut putih panjangnya yang melingkari tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Chanyeol, lelaki yang telah menolongnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah terlelap Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum lucu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba, lelaki mungil yang tanpa satu helai benangpun merangkak turun. Memeluk tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pangkal paha Chanyeol dan mengendus bagian tersebut. Tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya lalu menjilati selangkangan Chanyeol. Terus dia lakukan, hingga celana yang dikenakan lelaki itu basah dengan liurnya.

Baekhyun tertawa senang. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan jilatannya semakin turun membasahi setengah paha Chanyeol. Sesekali ia akan mengeliatkan kepalanya, menggesekkan pucuk kepalanya pada selangkangan Chanyeol. Ekor panjangnya terangkat keatas sambil bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sedangkan Baekhyun asik dengan kegiatan menjilatnya, Chanyeol yang merasakan basah di daerah selangkangannya mulai membuka matanya lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Mata sayu ngantuknya membola kerika melihat sebuah kepala berambut putih tengah tenggelam diselangkangannya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" karena panik, Chanyeol berteriak sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok asing dihadapannya. Ia menatap aneh sosok yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan kepala yang dimiringkan. Mata sipit sosok itu mengedip cepat.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningny ketika melihat sepasang kuping yang menyerupai kuping kucing diatas kepala sosok itu. Dan juga buntut yang menjulai kesamping sososk tersebut. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, sosok tersebut polos tanpa busana!

Sebenarnya sosok asing itu terlihat cantik untuk Chanyeol. Tubuhnya mungil dengan kulit mulus seputih salju. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih membuat dirinya semakin mempesona. Mata sipitnya sangat cantik, hidungnya kecil dan bibir tipisnya merah merona.

Jika saja sosok itu tidak hadir dengan cara menjilati selangkangannya dan mengganggu tidurnya, mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan merasa ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku Snowy~ tapi nama asliku adalah Baekhyun~"

"APA?!"

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Oke. Mungkin ide cerita seperti ini sudah sangat mainstream. Tapi FF ini special aku buat untuk memperingati 7 tahun aku berkarya di FFN! Gak nyangka kalo bakal sejauh ini hehe. Walaupun begitu, aku masih tetap harus belajar, memperbaiki kesalahan dalam menulis selama ini kkk karena jujur aja tulisan aku masih kalah jauh dengan para author lain. Tapi sangat bangga sama diri aku yang bertahan menulis selama ini wallaupun kadang masih suka menghilang u.u_

 _Dan terima kasih buat yang udah baca tulisan aku dari jaman jadul sampe sekarang :' atau baru yang tau aku, salam kenal ya hehe. Aku cinta kalian *tebar lope2*_

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Setelah mengecek keaslian telinga dan ekor lelaki asing yang menggangu tidurnya, agar dirinya percaya bahwa dia benar-benar Snowy, kucing yang ia temukan pagi tadi. Bukannya percaya, Chanyeol _malah_ membuat lelaki itu kini terbaring pasrah dibawah kurungannya.

Bibir tipis lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu kini _agak_ menebal karena Chanyeol yang menyesapnya terlalu lama. Kulit putih saljunya tidak semulus sebelumnya, karena Chanyeol telah memberikan tanda merah ke-unguan pada kulit leher, dada, dan pahanya.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun kini bertengger dengan cantiknya di kedua bahu Chanyeol. Memudahkan lelaki tinggi itu untuk menggesekkan kejantanannya pada lubang anal Baekhyun. Setelah dirasa miliknya telah cukup tegang, Chanyeol meletakkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun dan tanpa mengucapkan sath katapun Chanyeol mendorongnya masuk dengan cepat.

Jika Chanyeol mengerang nikmat karena miliknya yang diremas kuat oleh dinding lubang Baekhyun, lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang berteriak sakit. Lelaki itu mencakar punggung Chanyeol dengan kuku tajamnya, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Apa sesakit itu?"

"Eungh~" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dengan erangan dan anggukan singkat.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah. Namun dirinya juga tidak akan mengelurkan miliknya yang semakin membesar didalam sana. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan memainkan telinga kucingnya. Bibirnya mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku mulai, ya."

Sambil mengulum bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya. Menggerakkan miliknya yang berada didalam lubang Baekhyun. Tak hanya diam, kedua tangannya melakukan tugas lain. Tangan kirinya mengelus pipi dan telinga Baekhyun, sedang yang kanan bekerja menggenggam kejantangan mungil Baekhyun. Tidak hanya menggenggam, tangannya juga menremas, mengocok dan mengurut kejantanan tersebut.

" _Aahh_ Tuan~"

Merasa kurang, gerakan pinggul Chanyeol semakin cepat. Tidak peduli dengan kasurnya yang telah berpindah tempat sekian inchi, Chanyeol semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Belum lagi dengan Baekhyun yang ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat penyatuan mereka terlihat sangat erotis.

Ketika keduanya telah sampai puncaknya, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Baekhyun agar dirinya dapat mendengar desmsahan kenikmatan lelaki tersebut, bibirnya berpindah untuk mengulum kulit leher Baekhyun.

"Tuan~ _Aanhh_."

" _Ughh_..."

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disamping tubuh Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Telinga kucing diatas kepala Baekhyun sesekali akan membuatnya tertawa geli.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat kearah wajah Baekhyun. Mengecup ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. Dan semakin gemas saat lelaki itu mengeliat dan tertawa geli. Ketika Chanyeol ingin menempelkan bibir mereka sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mengernyit pelan karena hanya merasakan kekosongan didepannya.

Matanya terbuka dan mendapati seekor kucing yang duduk di hadapannya. Walaupun sempat terkejut, namun setelahnya Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia mengelus kepala dan leher kucing tersebut.

"Ternyata kau memang Snowy..." Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Menyadari bahwa dirinya telah bercinta dengan seekor kucing. Walau begitu, tidak ada sebuah penyesalan dalam dirinya, melainkan sebuah perasaan aneh yang membuat perutnya menggelitik. "Kenapa kau berubah saat aku ingin menciummu?"

.

.

.

 _*ps. FF My Squishy akan di update setelah aku uas ya. Mohon pengertianya karena tugas aku numpuk sekaliiiii u.u_

 _*ps.s maaf kalau ada typo! Jangan lupa review ya hehe_

 _*ps.s.s maaf kalo ceritanya kurang maksimal wkwk karena aku ngetiknya cuma setengah jam :v_


End file.
